


Das Boot

by Adiaphory



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Costume, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Lederhosen, M/M, OOC, Porn, Prumano - Freeform, Weird, das boot, gerita - Freeform, not that explicit but still porn, unusual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adiaphory/pseuds/Adiaphory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany and Italy have sex, except Germany is drunk and watched a few too many YouTube videos beforehand. He plans to stick it in ze boot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Boot

It was growing more and more obvious to Italy that his boyfriend had been drinking before he came over. It was agreed that the Italian would come over later that night for a “date,” which was their code for sex. It was cute how shy Germany got about the idea of sex and he was so uptight that he had to plan for it ahead of time.

The old house was filled with the smell of beer and wurst (no shock at all) and Italy admired the framed photos on the walls as he waited inside the sitting room for Germany to come out. He eventually stumbled into the room, hair mussed and cheeks reddened by the alcohol.

“Italia,” he greeted in slightly-slurred tone.

Italy batted his eyelashes back, trying his best to be sexy rather than annoying. The blonde was on him in an instant, kissing him deeply and groping his ass right there. It was so unlike him, so sporadic—it had to have been the alcohol working.

Germany squeezed Italy’s ass and earned a surprised squeak from the younger man. The kissing stopped momentarily to catch their breaths and Italy could swear he was getting a contact high from this.

“Italy… I… I want to try something new…” Germany slurred, eyes darkened in lust.

“Anything for you, Germany,” Italy purred back.

The German made a distinct _Hnng_ noise as he left the room. “I’ll be back in a second!”

So Italy was left in the sitting room, waiting, anticipation growing. Germany never wanted to try new things! They only ever had vanilla gay sex—with the exception of some freaky German shit involving whips and gags on Germany’s birthday. Italy felt his pants get tighter as he waited. What did his lover have planned? It had to be hot. Maybe he had some toys to play with or porn to watch or some pasta!

Italy sat on the couch, waiting, growing bored. He reached a shameful hand down and palmed his hardness through his pants, wanting to just jerk it and get his release already. Would he have time to do that while Germany was elsewhere? He was sure taking a long time…

The button and zipper to his pants were undone and he reached for his dick, free from the confines and thankful for his lack of underwear. And he reached for the strained member, ready to grab it, when—

“Italy.”

The Italian stopped and turned, red-faced to be caught. Then his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him: Germany was standing in the doorway in nothing but some lederhosen. The shorts accentuated his ass and junk and the straps across his shoulders and chest brought Italy’s attention to the massive muscles he was lucky to have in his life. On Germany’s head sat a hat with a feather and in one hand he held a glass of beer.

He couldn’t help but wonder why Germany was dressed like Bruno.

“What do you think?”

“I… you… muscles…”

Germany smirked and strutted to his boyfriend, swaying his hips as much as his German pride would let him. “I see you’ve started getting ready,” he said, staring directly at Italy’s cock.

“You were taking forever getting dressed!”

“Let’s see how long it takes to get undressed.”

Italy swallowed and nodded his head, not sure why. The German got on the couch with him, trying to drink more beer but spilling it down his defined chest instead. He glistened and smelled so German in that moment. Italy attacked his lips and licked the spilled beer off his lips, down his chin, and at his chest.

Germany placed a hand on Italy’s hip and brought him closer. He nibbled on his ear and whispered into it with a husky voice, “ _I drink ze beer from ze glass. But das boring_.” He reached his hand lower and grabbed Italy’s ass again, working the pants down one-handed, smirking. “ _Das boot_.”

Italy shuddered and lifted his hips as Germany ripped his pants off. They quickly removed his shirt and he was sitting completely nude. Germany, on the other hand, was still fully dressed in lederhosen. The blonde laid him on his back and hovered over him, his feathered hat falling down and onto the floor as he leaned lower. He licked at Italy’s stomach and trailed back up to his neck, stopping to suck and gently bite at it.

The moans were inevitable and Italy was writhing under his massive lover. He brought a knee up and rubbed at Germany’s own growing erection through the shorts. Germany groaned and kissed Italy’s lips, tonguing his way into the warm mouth.

Germany’s hand reached down to Italy’s ass again and Italy gasped, stopping him from going any further. “W-what are you doing? We can’t start now, you’re still… in that.”

With a flick of his wrist Germany had undone the zipper on his shorts and let his cock free. Italy frowned but let it go, soon accepting the fingers Germany was pushing into his mouth. He sucked them like they were candy and moaned when Germany leaned down and spoke in his ear again, “ _I have ze German accent_.”

He pulled his fingers from Italy’s mouth and slowly inserted one. Italy cringed, not used to the feeling since they hadn’t done this in a while. He squirmed a little as Germany inserted another finger and moved them around, stretching the Italian. “ _How much can ze boot hold?_ ” he said throatily, adding the last finger. Italy was writhing again, trying to get used to the feeling as he was being stretched more and more. “ _Eins, Zwei, Drei?_ ”

Italy opened his eyes, which were watering ever so slightly, and gave Germany a lustful look. The blonde removed his fingers, earning a small whimper from the man below him. He grabbed his cock and guided it in slowly before he cried, “I AM GOING TO STICK IT IN ZE BOOT,” and jammed himself the rest of the way into a very confused and shocked Italian.

Italy clung to Germany’s broad shoulders and bit his lip to keep himself quiet. They remained still until Italy was adjusted, which he signaled by slowly grinding down on Germany’s cock. They began moving and Germany thrusted a few times until he found the spot that made Italy scream out. He tugged on the wayward curl and watched Italy grow breathless and unable to form coherent words as he cried out in gibberish.

Italy cried out a last time, curl pulled roughly, coming all over his stomach and Germany’s lederhosen. He tightened around the German, prompting him to come as well, filling Italy with his warm German seed.

He pulled out, grabbing his fallen hat to clean them. “ _Now I’m all dirty and tired and probably need ze shower_.”

“Germany, I swear to god if you keep quoting shit while drunk I’m going to start fucking Prussia instead.”

“Really?” the blonde asked, incredulous. “I’ve heard his drunken sex noises. He’s worse.”

Italy grumbled and grabbed his shirt from the floor to use as a blanket as he turned over on the couch. “How much worse could he be?”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Prussia was thrusting relentlessly into Romano, fucking the Italian against the wall of the shower. Romano gasped and clawed at Prussia’s pale back, reaching orgasm.

Prussia grunted and thrusted harder, feeling himself reach climax, screaming out, “ _So we do not lose heart, though our outer self is wasting away, our inner self is being renewed day by day! 2 Corinthians 4:16!_ ” He filled up Romano and they stopped, sitting on the shower floor as the hot water washed over them.

“I fucking swear to god, stop quoting bible verses when we fuck!”

“West is way worse. He quotes YouTube videos when he’s drunk.”

“You’re sober! What is your fucking deal?!”

**Author's Note:**

> First porn I've posted. Sorry it's not super detailed or anything.  
> Germany is quoting that YouTube video, "Das Beer Boot" by Vat19. Prussia is just quoting the bible.


End file.
